Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Generation Nothing
Summary: "Percy,answer me!" "You're suffocating me." "You don't belong here,don't you get that?" "This is my special place." "Do you ever think about the future?" "I hate you!" AU.Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Originally, this was going to be a Maximum Ride story, but then I thought, more readers would read Percy Jackson, right? Anyway, I have some info you're going to need to know.

Well, I got some inspiration for this out of a show with too much drama in it, then I watched the rascal flats music video for What Hurts The Most, I then started crying at told myself to start writing this right away.

Also: I promise you, that you will be VERY, VERY, VERY confused on what's happening. I'll explain later in the story. Anyway, the actual beginning starts in the next chapter. I just wanted to know what response this story would get.

Annabeth heard herself sniffle as she threw two shirts of hers into a duffle bag. Her parents were arguing about Percy in the room over.

Just thinking Percy's name made a tear spill from her eye. She missed him so much. The way he smiled, the way he'd hug her tight, kiss her, and whisper small things to her.

But now he was gone, and Annabeth would soon be gone, too. Annabeth threw three pairs of jeans, one pair of shorts, and her toothbrush into the bag along with a few other things.

"I won't ever forgive her!" Her father shouted from the other room, and Annabeth glared at the air. She would never forgive her father either. She opened her bedroom window, and dropped the duffle down to the lawn. Next she climbed out of the window, looking at the drop. She shut the window carefully and silently, not wanting her parents to know of her sweet escape.

When she had landed, her ankles burned. She cried out. Stuffing her hand in her mouth to keep from screaming, she picked up the sea green duffle (in honor of Percy) and started to walk down the long dirt road of their farmhouse.

The door to the farmhouse opened behind her and her father stood in the front door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked with a fury.

"Away from here!" She shouted back, just knowing it would make him angrier than he already was.

"Get you butt back inside, God daggit all!" Her father screamed at her. Annabeth imagined her fathers face getting all red, then him bloating, and then poof. He's gone, no more roadblock in the highway of life. She knew that would never happen. Even when she didn't want him there, he was there. Waiting. Annabeth heard him hurtling down the wooden stairs and picked up her pace, now fast walking.

She knew that with her fathers' beer belly, that halfway down the long road would be his endpoint.

"Come back!" Her father, Gabuel, whined. When Annabeth passed their makeshift mailbox, Annabeth broke out into a run.

"Fine! Run away from all of this and see if I care! Don't you ever come back!" Gabuel yelled at Annabeth.

Run, run, and run as fast as you can. Run away from all your troubles, never look back.

She chanted in her mind. Five minutes later she was on the dusty road that she was so familiar with. Her lungs burned, she felt dehydrated with the hot air, and her body ached.

Now dragging her duffle bag, Annabeth went down what seemed to be the endless road, looking for the one sign. She heavily breathed in and out as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. She shifted the duffel so the strap was now on her shoulder. Her eyes scanning the half-dead grass for the grave marker.

She found it standing out like Percy himself. It was painted a bright white, but some of the paint had been chipped off. She threw her duffle bag down making the grass crunch.

As she kneeled down she dug in her pocket for the one thing she needed. She pulled it out. It was the silver ring Percy had given her oh so few months ago. She kissed it, and then set it down. It was her parting message.

...Although, she wasn't expecting anyone to reply.

Remember, chapter one is the next chapter.

Remember, they are not demigods. Do you really think I'm the one to write about their demigod life?

Remember; don't ask for Percabeth to come already. We all know it has to come eventually.

Remember, inspiration goes to the Rascal Flatts video.

Remember, to review because reviews give me inspiration.

Can we go

For maybe ten

Reviews

Please?


	2. Chapter 2

It all started when he walked into class that one sunny morning in late August. The class seemed to have their eyes glued onto him. The World History teacher, Mr. Brunner, kept on telling the class about the lesson, but quickly waved his hand to tell the boy to go to the back towards the student teacher, Miss Kerr.

Miss Kerr whispered directions to the boy, and the boy nodded, his lips slightly parted. Miss Kerr went towards the phone in the front of the classroom, and just then the boy noticed that some students were staring at him in a foreign way. He shifted uncomfortably under their eyes of prey.

A few minutes later a janitor came in, and set a desk at the end of an isle. The boy with the fierce green eyes gripped his backpack tighter. He sat down, unzipped his backpack, pulled out his binder, and got a piece of lined paper and a pencil. He started notes immediately.

Halfway through the lesson, he felt something nudging his foot. Looking down, he saw a black sneaker. His eyes snaked up the pants leg to the guy who'd nudged him. He had dark brown hair that was spiked in some places, wore a brown shirt, and black jacket. He also had on dark blue jeans, and black converse. Grinning, he slapped a piece of paper of the boys' desk.

Hesitantly, the boy gripped the paper, and looked at the small scribbled handwriting.

What's ur name? It asked. The boy looked up at the teacher who was still deep into discussion on whatever they were talking about, and Miss Kerr was grading papers.

Percy, he scribbled back. The guy with the midnight dark hair looked at the note, scratched his hair, and then wrote on the paper once more.

I'm Nico :) You can totally see Mr. B's boxers :P

Percy had to smile his usual crooked smile at this. Percy looked up, and yes, indeed, you could see Mr. Brunner's baby blue boxers as he squatted over to write on the lower section of the white board.

That's what he gets for being tall, I guess. Percy replied. Nico shrugged, and then ripped up the paper, placing each scrap inside his pocket. At first, Percy thought he didn't want to talk to him anymore, but then remembered there was barely any space on the paper left anyway.

Still, the two didn't talk for the rest of the lesson.

When the period bell rand, Percy quickly but his notes in his binder, and his binder in his backpack, being careful not to show any of the contents inside to his fellow classmates.

When most of the class, including Nico, had left to the next period, Percy took off his light gray beanie, scratched his head, and then went over to the two teachers. He looks down at his shows guiltily.

"Thank you for not making me introduce myself, or telling the class of my situation," he says, "It was very kind of you." He looks up at them with a small smile.

"See you tomorrow, I guess." He says, and walks out the door, stuffing his beanie back onto his head.

Percy follows a few last –minutes to the class he needs to attend to. P.E. It really wasn't that hard to miss. In the tour he had the previous week before with his cousin, Ethan, they'd pointed it out before the Principal could even tell them.

Percy opened up the gym doors and ran towards the gym coach who was waiting for the people of the class to come out of changing. Percy hands her a slip with his mother's delicate handwriting on it. Coach quickly scans over it with her eyes and then hands the note back to Percy.

"The handicap bathroom is over there," She points to a corner of the gym. Percy thanks her and quickly runs to the area.

He comes out dressed in the school's basketball shorts with the logo, his usual gray beanie, and a blood red jacket that's zipped up. He runs to the center of the gym where everyone has huddled around Ms. Lee.

Some people are still staring at him in the foreign way, pointing, and whispering to their friends. Percy tries his best to ignore the whispers, but he tuned into one.

"Chelsea says he came to school with Ethan Nakamura. She says they're cousins or something. I don't see a small resemblance. Ethan's all tough and well built. This guy looks like a total wuss. I bet he punches like a girl." Percy's nose flares because the sentence does in fact have a strong affect on him.

Sure, he doesn't have the same body as his cousin, but does it really mean he has to be called a girl because of it?

"-Split up into groups of four when I say go. Okay, go!" Ms. Lee clapped her hands and boys huddled together, as did girls in the quickest amount of time. This only left a confused Percy standing in the middle of the room, looking around.

"Join a group, any group." The teacher says, gesturing to all of the groups questioningly. He looks around, seeing if he can find Nico, but there's no sign of the guy with jet-black hair. He must have had a different class.

Percy randomly walks over to the nearest group and sits down with the people. The group consisted of a guy with curly brown hair, and a small, think black mustache in creation, a girl with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes, another guy with acne all over and greasy black hair, and another girl with blonde hair strung into a pony tail with dark brown eyes.

Ms. Lee gave directions for the activity, and then the group introduced themselves. There was Grover, Katie, Ash, and Madison.

"Percy," Percy says even more quiet. They can barely hear him, but don't ask him to repeat.

"So, what are we supposed to be doing? I wasn't listening," Ash says as he watches one group get up and go outside onto the field.

"Groups two, three, four, and seven go and run five laps outside. Groups one, five, six, and eight stay inside and warm up until one of the other groups come back." Percy says.

"Well, what group are we?" Katie asks.

"Seven, were any of you guys listening?" Percy asks. Madison giggles when Percy's voice cracks into a higher more feminine pitch at the end of his sentence.

"Nah, but thanks little dude!" Grover says brightly.

"I suppose we should start running…" Ash trails off.

"Probably." Madison says, taking off towards the double gym doors. The rest of the group follows.

When they're running the track, Percy keeps a good five feet behind the group with his hood up. It's difficult because Grover keeps on slowing down to talk to him, but Percy doesn't want to talk. It's too…hard for him. The fifth time Grover slows down, Percy gets annoyed.

"Hey, you wanna-"

"Can you just leave me alone?" Percy asks. Grover stops running, but Percy keeps up his steady pace. Just when Percy thinks he's lost Grover, he's right at Percy's side again.

"That was rude." Grover mumbles, takes a good steady look at Percy, and then pushed forward to the rest of group seven.

Percy looks around the cafeteria biting his lip. He can't spot Ethan anywhere. Ethan's a Senior, and Percy is a Sophomore, so they probably have different lunch periods. Percy sighs a strong puff of air. He sees a few people heading outside to eat, so he follows them outside. The bright sun blinds his eyes and he grips his lunch bag tighter. He finds a nice spot on the ground and quickly brings out his lunch.

A couple of minutes later, a girl sits down beneath a small tree, picking something off of her lunch tray and thus sticking it into her mouth. Percy watches her as he slowly eats his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The girls' eyes rake up to his, and she fixes him a steady glare, because she knew he had been staring at her.

She shifts her jean jacket tighter around her figure and flicks her honey blonde hair over her shoulders as Percy quickly looks away.

"Pst!" Percy looks around, but sees nothing. It was probably just his ears tricking him. Percy sips a little bit from his juice box.

"Hey, dudes name I forgot!" Someone whisper screams at him. Percy looks up to see Nico standing there. Nico smiles.

"Hi." He Percy says.

"Hey, why are you sitting on the grass? Nico tells him. Percy's eyes flicker over to the girl with honey blonde hair. She's getting up.

"Who's that?" Percy asks, getting up from the crispy grass. Nico follows Percy's line of vision.

"That," Nico says with distaste, "Is Annabeth Chase, the weirdest girl you will ever meet."

I'm sad because I didn't get 10 reviews. Hm, it's probably because of the summary. The summary makes it seem that this story is about another Daughter of Poseidon, but it's not. Oh well. I'll change it.

I know that

We can SO do it

Let's go for at least

Five reviews?

They make me

Very happy

!

!

!


	3. Chapter 3

"How's she weird?" Percy asks, looking at the blonde girl again. Nico shrugs.

"It's kinda hard to explain, _dude_." Percy slightly smiled.

"Well, whatever…_bra_," Percy winks, "If you know what I mean." Nico shakes his head.

"First of all, no, I don't know what you mean. And second," He pauses dramatically, "You did not just call me bra." He scoffs. Percy's eyes roll, and set on the blonde girl once more. He's about to ask a question when the bell rings. He replaces his original question with a "Let's get to class." And they're off.

-The coolest time skip in the world-

When Percy arrives home, his mother engulfs him in a hug, which felt more like a tackle.

"How was it? Did you see Ethan, or make new friends?" She asks, with her eyes wide. Percy wanted to laugh at his mother. She looked like a raccoon. Her make up was way too thick, and it looked like when Sally had tried to curl her hair, that she'd burnt a couple of places. Percy would know this because of his…past experiences.

"School was fine, no one even considered/ Ethan's a senior mom, so no. I didn't see him. I met a guy named Nico. He's pretty cool, I guess." Sally smiled, letting go of her son.

"Well that's great. I have a friend in the kitchen. Do you mind to say hello?" Percy walked around his mother, and peered around the corner.

Indeed there was a man there. He had to at least be in his mid-forties. He had dark brown hair, and was wearing flip flops, khakis, and a football shirt. Stealers.

"Uh," Percy mumbles, walking back to his mom, "I have homework." Sally rolled her eyes.

"Just pop in and say hi." She insists.

"Mom, I don't want to say hi to some guy you found on Zoosk, matchmaker, or EBay." Percy whined. His mother gasps/

"I'll have you know he works at my work!" She huffs. Percy scratches his head, although it doesn't work so well with the beanie.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. He'll be gone in a week." Sally hits him in the shoulder softly.

"Don't say that. It's bad luck." Percy couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, and take off the beanie, please?" She asked with a pleading smile.

"Mom, I'm just saying hi. Not meeting the mayor." Percy walks into the other room. Ignoring Sally's small scowl.

"Sup, I'm Percy," Percy says, reaching a hand across the counter for the man to shake. "Nice ta meet ya." He says with his strongest Jersey accent. The man at the counter raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Not even shaking Percy's hand.

"Be that way." Percy mumbles, pulling back his hand. He reaches into the fridge, pulling out an orange juice container.

"So, happy guy, what's your name?" Percy asks.

"Antonias." Guy at Counter replies while Percy slowly pours some orange juice in a glass.

"So, what do you think you have to offer to the beautiful woman in the other room?" Percy asks before taking a small sip of orange juice.

"I'm sorry, but, who the hell are you?" Antonias asks.

"Were you even listening to my name before? I told you, I'm Percy-Who-The-Hell-Are-You-Jackson, of course."

"No need to get sassy with me." Antonias snapped, raising his voice. Percy glared at him.

_I'm __**not**__ sassy…_

Percy though angrily. Sally chose this moment to walk through the door.

"Okay, Percy, you said you had homework to attend to. Go do it." She said hurriedly.

"Mom. What's the rush? Antonias and I were getting to know each other, weren't we, bud?" Percy said sarcastically.

"Go," Sally ordered. Percy left, picking up his back pack from where it lay in the middle of the hallway.

"Sorry, he's not usually like this." Sally apologized to Antonias. Percy felt himself smile.

_Sorry mom. I'm never going to be who I used to be. I'm going to act differently._

He thought bitterly as he trudged up the stairs. Setting his backpack down, he got to work. He got out his math, social studies, and science books. And began working on his homework.

Halfway through, he was stopped by a crash. Looking around his room, he saw his acoustic guitar had fallen to the ground. He cussed silently, and went to pick it up. He played all the strings to make sure they weren't out of tune. They weren't. Ignoring his calling homework, he played for a while. From Jon Bon Jovi, to Justin Timberlake. He put the guitar back on its stand, flexing his cramped fingers, and went back to doing his homework. When he had finished, he went to his walk in closet to pick clothes for the next day.

He went into his closet, disgusted at what he saw. He had to go to the very back, and open up a big box to get what he wanted. Setting the clothes down on his dresser, his fists balled as he looked back at the closet.

_Why me? I just…_

A wave of anger washes over him, and he storms back into the closet, ripping the clothes that he'd always loathed from their hangers. He had a big pile of clothes in his hands, but there was still plenty in the closet. He set them down on his bed, and went over to his window. It was dark outside. Percy gathered up all the clothes he had taken out of the closet out onto their lawn. He didn't want to have to see those clothes every day. Every minute of looking at them was torture. They were reminding him of his past.

Memories of teasing, bullying, and endless hurt washed over his brain. For a moment, he wanted to believe in who he was.

_NO!_ He shouted in his mind. He threw one last "shirt" outside.

_I'm not Thalia anymore._

**And here comes the confusion. Well, as I've said before, the first chapter that you read (Annabeth running away), hasn't happened yet. It won't happen for a while. You're probably even more confused by this chapter. You'll find out why this sudden…change of events is happening.**

**Any I Am Number Four and Daniel X readers out there? Well, I have a challenge for you (You MUST have a deviant art) Draw a comic strip about Number Four and Daniel meeting up one night. Number Four must reveal that he's an alien, and Daniel must have a…reaction. Tell me your username and I'll look at it on Deviant art. **

**I'm also thinking about writing a Maximum Ride story. It's about where Max is 25 gets a cute little dog who can…speak. She goes through some tough times with the dog, and the dog is always by her "right" side. But then, one night, something weird happens/ The dog…turns into a man. It's sort of like the one fairy tale where the Princess kisses the frog, and the frog turns into a prince. Except Max doesn't kiss the dog.**

**Ask any questions (That I can answer) in the reviews, I'll try to respond.**

**With all life, love, and cliché happiness,**

**AJ **


	4. Chapter 4

Percy stared at the sign. **DEATH**, it read.

Okay, not really, but at that time that's what Percy thought would be the death of him. It was a ballroom dance sign up sheet. Sally wanted him to sign up, so that when he got older, he'd really know how to sweep a woman off of her feet. Literally.

This was his four minute break in between classes, and he was spending it debating whether or not to follow his mom's orders. He absolutely loathed having to dance, and the fact that at the end of the school year he would have o perform in front of the whole entire school for the opening of a freaking assembly was terrifying.

"To dance, or not to dance?" He muttered lowly and chuckling at his own joke. Ballroom dance would start the next week, and a few people had signed up already. If he joined the Ballroom Dance Club, that would get him some extra points in English. Even though he had basically just started going to Goode, he was failing miserably at a few of his classes.

He sighed as the bell rang, and walked to grade ten Science alone.

-You Have Been Deceived-

"Hey! Wait up!" A familiar voice yelled. Percy didn't think it was for him, so he kept on walking, eyes trained a head of him. With the help of the crowd, Percy was propelled down the hallway to his elective. Cooking.

He opened the door for a few people, before going in himself and leaving someone else to that duty. The room was cool, and the walls were painted a light blue. There were big windows near the top of the walls. For some reason, it reminded Percy of his old home in California.

His house used to be a five minute walk away from the beach. Percy used to love his house. At night you could hear the waves crashing, or the calls of seagulls…

The sound of a group of teenagers laughing brought Percy out of his fantasy. He sat down in a random chair in the back of the room. The teacher, Mrs. Wilson, entered the room with a blonde girl right on her tail. It seemed as though they were having an interesting conversation.

When the final bell had rung, everyone sat in their seats. The only person not sitting in a seat was the blonde girl standing in the front, rolling on the balls of her feet. Mrs. Wilson came up from behind her and clasped her hands on the blonde's shoulders. The girl winced, but didn't make a sound.

"As most of you know," Mrs. Wilson said as the chit chatter died down, "This is Annabeth Chase," a look of recognition crossed Percy's face. She was the girl he saw yesterday at lunch, "She switched electives and will be joining us this year." Mrs. Wilson scanned over the seats until she met my eyes.

"Annabeth's why don't you sit near Percy today?" Annabeth's eyes found light green ones and she shrugged as she walked over to him. She sat down in the stool next to Percy and placed her attention on Mrs. Wilson who was at the front of the room.

Mrs. Wilson was a short, silly brunette who loved to make fun of her won height. Half the class didn't know why she made fun of her own height, for she was actually in some way tall. She was around 5'5. Mrs. Wilson clasped her hands together and demanded the attention from the class.

"Today we will be making fish custard." She said with a wide smile on her face. Percy's nose immediately wrinkled at the thought of what exactly Fish Custard _was. _A few people groaned in disgust but Mrs. Wilson shushed them.

"It's delicious; if it wasn't would I serve it to you?" She put her hands on her hips and thought for a moment before getting a serious expression on her face, "Don't answer that. Anyway, the directions have been placed at the sinks." When no one made a move to get up she loudly clapped her hands together and pointed to the Hello Kitty clock in the corner.

"Time's a'wastin'. Yip yip!" Percy dashed out of his seat and to one of the vacant sinks to quickly wash his hands. Annabeth on the other hand took two minutes to scrub her hands down so hard Percy was pretty sure she lost a layer of skin. He quickly skimmed over at the directions.

**FISH CUSTARD**

**Fish sticks- cook fish sticks at 400°F (205°C) in a shallow pan for 16 minutes, turning them over halfway through the cooking.**

**Serving size: 5 Fish Sticks**

**Put Ambrosia Custard in a bowl.**

**Bon appetite!**

"This looks simple enough." He said getting the fish sticks out of the mini refrigerator.

Annabeth scoffed at him and she folded her arms.

"It gets harder throughout the school year, y'know." The raven haired teenager rolled his eyes as I placed the custard on the counter and shut the door. He slowly turned to face her.

"Then I would've loved to see what they were doing at the beginning of the year." Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him and went to open the fish sticks box. Percy opened up a small cabinet and took out the tiny tray. Annabeth placed ten fish fingers on the tray and put then into the miniature oven. Percy typed in the number of minutes in the microwave and turned to see Annabeth with her arms crossed over her chest staring at him. Ignoring the extreme awkwardness that brought, Percy held out a hand for her to shake and introduced himself,

"Hi, I'm Percy." She rolled her eyes indicating that she wouldn't go as far as to _touch_ Percy. It sort of hurt Percy's feelings and past memories flooded into his brain.

"Annabeth Chase." She told him quietly. They were in an awkward silence. Percy started to impatiently tap his foot and drum his fingers on the counter. He looked at the microwave clock. Thirty seconds had past.

"So, uh, do you like the school?" He asked trying to make conversation. Annabeth shrugged, but her mouth twitched upwards.

"Yeah, some of the activities are really cool. I've signed up for Archery and Ballroom Dancing so far." He felt himself smile.

"How about you? What is this, like, your first day?" He shrugged nonchalantly and bit his lip.

"Second, but whatever, y'know?" Percy looked down at his shoes. Annabeth nodded and looked down at her fingers.

"Oh."

They didn't speak to each other for another fifteen minutes.

-You Have Been Deceived-

Percy signed up for Ballroom Dancing. Right after the school bell rang he darted out of Science and to the sign up sheet. He didn't know why he did it.

_He just did._

**There's a Doctor Who AND Avatar The Last Airbender references in here. I couldn't help myself :D**

**I've never actually had Fish Custard. I have the fish fingers, but I can't find Custard anywhere. If you live in the United States, and know a common place where a person can buy custard, PLEASE TELL ME.**

**I originally wrote this chapter in first person and then changed it to third person so sorry if there's a line or word that's in first person.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in months. I'm not going to give you guys any excuses because what I've done is inexcusable.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
